


Give me my sin again

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Sexual Content, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: How could he tell her the truth of what was bothering him? The truth being that he felt crushing guilt about being King in the North when she was the eldest surviving, true born child of Ned Stark.The truth that marrying her as well, and effectively taking Winterfell and the crown anyway, was just plain greed in his eyes.





	Give me my sin again

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt greed

“Do I not please you?”

The question took Jon by surprise and he turned from where he was pouring their goblets of wine to look at her.

Her hair was cascading over her shoulders, glowing enticingly in the candlelight, her arms crossed protectively across her thin shift as she remained standing by the bed, waiting for an answer.

“Of course you do,” he replied before gesturing to her dress in an attempt to distract her from his melancholy. “You looked beautiful in your dress. Radiant, even. You still do of course.”

How could he tell her the truth of what was bothering him? The truth being that he felt crushing guilt about being King in the North when she was the eldest surviving, true born child of Ned Stark.

The truth that marrying her as well, and effectively taking Winterfell and the crown anyway, was just plain greed in his eyes.

“I know what they say,” she continued, ignoring his previous statement and raising her chin defiantly. “But I promise I’m still a maid.”

“Sansa, I don’t care if you are or not,” he responded softly, finally crossing the floor to take her hands in his own.

He knew he had to be honest with her, to spare her from any more self-doubt. Sansa had been through enough torment at the hands of those she had trusted. He would never add himself to that list.

“It’s just...it feels so greedy,” he confessed, frowning down at their joined hands. “I have the kingdom, the castle and the bride.”

“It would only be greed to those who would covet it all,” she reasoned. “And greed if it was taken.” She pressed a delicate hand to his cheek, and his gaze instantly found hers. “Not if it was freely given.”

“I guess you are right,” he agreed, feeling his lips curling upwards with an effortless smile. Happiness comes easily around Sansa, he has found.

“You should be used to that by now,” she teased.

Jon rolled his eyes before silencing her with a kiss, his hands spreading across her back and tugging her closer. And Sansa melted against him as he swallowed her sweet sighs and moans.

“People will be expecting us,” she reasoned, even as she let him guide her back towards the bed.

“Well, they can bugger off,” he growled, covering her body with his own.

Her giggle was addictive and he was only a little sad to cover the sound with his mouth, but her soft lips was enough of a compensation prize.

“Can I take this off?” he asked, tugging at the hem of her shift.

“Yes,” she whispered back, already shifting her hips up to let him push the clothing up over her hips.

“Lift up for me sweetheart,” he urged, taking her hand to help her sit up.

He leaned down, kissing a path up her body as her skin was slowly revealed. The gasp Sansa gave as he licked around her breast made him smile smugly, his hand coming up to gently cup her soft flesh, his thumb skimming her nipple until she was arching up, her nipple hard beneath the pad of his thumb.

“Ah, oh!” she cried, her cheeks instantly darkening at the sound as he closed his lips over her nipple.

“Don’t you ever be embarrassed about that,” he growled before ducking down again, suckling greedily as Sansa writhed and whined beneath him.

His hand played with her other breast, teasing the nipple into hardness as well, drunk on the sounds of Sansa’s pleasure. He kissed his way across her chest to suck the enticing bud, his free hand skimming down her side, cupping the sweet curve of her hips before his fingers reached down beneath her small clothes.

She jerked as his finger pressed against her, swiping a gentle path up her slit. He reluctantly pulled away from her breast as her wide eyes blinked up at him.

“I’m just testing if you’re ready,” he explained, biting back a groan at the dampness against his fingertip already when he had only really touched her breasts.

“Ready?” she repeated, the cutest frown creasing between her eyes. “Don’t you...just put it in?”

“No,” Jon chuckled, leaning down to kiss her lips. “Not until you’re soaking wet sweetheart.”

“And you’d need to be out of this,” she added, tugging on his shirt.

Jon grinned, pulling his shirt up over his head and tossing it somewhere behind him. “If my lady wishes me naked, then I shall be.”

“Jon,” she giggled before her eyes dropped to where his cock was eagerly pointed towards her and her tongue darted out nervously. “Do I...do anything?”

“Lie back,” he replied, giving her a reassuring smile when she gazed hesitantly up at him. “There’s something else I want to do first.”

He tugged at the last barrier between them, baring her curly red hair protecting her sex, her arousal already glistening on the culs and making Jon bite back another groan.

Grabbing her ankles, he gently pushed her legs apart and slid his body between them. His cock twitched as he leaned down to kiss her again, causing it to bump against her clit. Her moan was so delicious though, he did it once more just to hear it again before continuing with his original intentions.

Sansa’s eyes went comically wide as he slid down her body until his face was level with her sex.  Her lips had barely managed to open in question before he licked along her slit and all she could do was groan.

Jon’s eyes closed as her taste invaded his mouth, his own satisfied moan lost against her folds. He had hoped to savour the experience but as she cried out, legs clamping around his head and her hips rutting against his mouth, he knew he wouldn’t last long enough to get another peak out of her. His cock was already leaking.

“That,” Sansa panted, her cheeks a delicious pink as she blinked up at him in a daze. “That was improper!”

“Did you not like it?” he questioned, kissing his way back up her body.

“I wouldn’t say that!” she responded quickly, making Jon chuckle.

Finally, he reached her mouth, placing a gentle kiss on her welcoming lips as he positioned himself between her legs. She smiled up at him, attempting to hide the nerves that were dancing in her eyes. Jon hoped his own smile was reassuring as he kissed her again and pushed forward.

She inhaled sharply, her eyes clenching shut as her maidenhead gave way and he was flush against her. His hands cupped her face, running up into her hair as he placed kisses all along her face, fighting his body's urges to rut into her and holding himself painfully still.

"I'm alright," she whispered, finally opening her eyes to look at him again. He nodded, shifting his hands to clutch at the furs above her head, the other reaching down to hoist her leg around his hip.

The first few thrusts still had her eyebrows creasing, her body still tense as he tried to be gentle. Finally, he reached down to press his fingers against her sensitive nub and she started to moan, her body loosening as pleasure started to take over. He groaned as her muscles relaxed around him, allowing him to slide deeper inside of her sweet, tight, cunt.

"Gods, I want to put my babe in you," he blurted, blinking in shock at his own words.

"Mmm, just one?" she teased, gasping as he started to rub her faster, making her legs tighten in anticipation.

"No," he chuckled, his rhythm starting to falter as the picture of Sansa with a rounded belly filled his mind, almost pushing him over the edge. "I'll take all the babes you're willing to give."

"Luckily," she moaned, arching her back as she started to rut her hips up to seek the last push of her pleasure. "I'm as greedy as you for that."


End file.
